


The Sleepover

by Caticia1



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caticia1/pseuds/Caticia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine invites his two best friends, Sam and Tina for a sleepover when he's home alone and they start hearing footsteps in the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks goes out to my oh so talented beta reader, withyouandmeitsdifferent on tumblr.  
> This is story is told in Blaine’s POV.  
> Disclaimer: I wished I owned Glee and its characters but I don’t so you can’t sue me :)

“I’m booooored,” Tina moaned.  
It was a Friday night and both of Blaine’s parents were out working late. So taking the advantage of an empty house, he invited two of his best friends, Sam and Tina, over for a sleepover. However, after only a short amount of time, they had already ran out of things to do and were starting to feel restless.  
Blaine sighed. “Well…we can play truth or dare.”  
“We already did that,” Sam said.  
He suggested they turn in for the night but neither Sam nor Tina wanted to hit the sack just yet.  
“I've got an idea!” Tina exclaimed. “Let’s tell scary stories.”  
Blaine pursed his lips in disapproval. “No I don’t think-“  
“Tina, that’s a great idea!” Sam interjected, his eyebrows raised and a smile spread across his face to show his enthusiasm.  
The thing that Blaine hated most of all was scary stories, especially when they were told at night. Cooper used to tell him the most horrifying scary stories as a child. There was one story in particular about a babysitter getting calls from a killer inside the house that still gave Blaine nightmares.  
Oh god, I just hope their stories aren’t that scary.  
“We should take turns,” Sam proposed beaming with delight. “Blaine, you go first.”  
“Wait!” Tina said climbing out of bed and switching off the lights.  
“What the hell are you doing, Tina!?” Blaine shouted. The last thing he wanted was to listen to creepy, frightening, bloodcurdling stories in the dark. That was simply out of the question.  
Tina chuckled and returned to her position on the bed before grabbing a flashlight from Blaine's bedside table.  
How did that get there?  
“Relax, Blaine,” Tina said. “I have a flashlight.”  
A flashlight! Seriously!? Like that would make things any better.  
“You know what would be cool?" Sam asked with sudden inspiration. “If you hold the flashlight under your face like they do in scary movies.”  
Blaine groaned.  
Leave it to Sam to come up with ideas like that.  
He sat up bed with his back facing the wall and took the flashlight from Tina. Holding it under his face like Sam suggested, Blaine thought of a story to tell.  
He frowned when he realized coming up with creative stories wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought. Maybe he should retell one of the stories Cooper told him as a kid.  
“Okay,” he started securing his grip on the flashlight. “There was this young girl named Lisa and her parents often left her home alone because they both worked late.”  
Hmm…reminded him of the situation they were in right now.  
“So, they bought her a dog to keep her company. One night, Lisa was awoken by a constant dripping sound –“  
“Lame!” Sam interjected with his head tilted to one side.  
Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. “But you didn’t even let me finish the story yet.”  
“Let me guess she was awakened by dripping sound in the middle of the night, got up from bed to turn off the tap properly. As she got back into bed she snuck her hand under the bed and the dog licked it only to find out the next morning that her dog had been hung in her closet with its head cut off and the words written on her window ‘Humans can lick too’…yeah we've heard it all before.”  
Blaine snorted. “Well Sam, since you’re such an expert scary storyteller, why don’t you go next?”  
“Sure,” Sam said with a shrug. He took the flashlight from Blaine and mimicked his actions with the flashlight from earlier. “Here goes –After a long day's work, Cassie finally reached home and decided to head upstairs to sleep since she was dead tired. When she started to drift off into a comfortable sleep, she heard her name being whispered. The weird thing was…she lived alone. She got up quickly to look around in the dark. Wondering who was whispering her name, she began quivering in fear. ‘Cassie,’ the voice intoned. Deciding that it was too dark to see anything, she turned on her lamp and gasped in horror when she found a little girl staring at her with eyes as dark as the night sky. The little girl had been whispering her name from inside the mirror. The next day Cassie was reported missing. No one knows what had happened to her. The only clue found was a trail of blood on her bedroom floor.”  
Blaine felt a shiver run down his spine as he crossed his arms over his knees.  
So apparently Sam could tell a scary story better than Blaine.  
“Look, Blaine!” Tina said pointing at the door. “She’s here! Cassie’s here!”  
“Where?” Blaine asked startled as he felt his heart pound. He flinched towards Sam and grabbed the other boy's arm and clutched him.  
Blaine was stunned when Tina and Sam both erupted in laughter.  
They were…laughing?  
“You-you should have seen your face!”  
Tina was laughing so hard tears filled her eyes and she almost fell off the bed.  
“Ha-ha, very funny, guys,” Blaine said rolling his eyes.  
Their laughter filled the room for almost 10 minutes before Blaine threatened to throw them out if they didn’t stop.  
Tina then took her turn with the flashlight and began her story.  
“There was this father who was tucking his son into bed at night and his son asked, ’Daddy check for monsters under my bed.’ The father chuckled thinking that must be the cutest thing he ever heard and for his amusement he checked under the bed and he couldn’t believe when he found his son. Yep, that’s right…his son under the bed shaking with fear as he whispered, ‘daddy, there’s somebody on my bed.’ Realizing that the boy on the bed wasn’t his son, he quickly glanced up only to find that the boy who had been on the bed had disappeared.”  
Together Sam and Blaine gawked at her.  
That story was even scarier than Sam’s!  
Tina smirked.  
She wore smug expression that showed how proud she must have been to be able to scare both Sam and Blaine.  
Suddenly, Blaine heard the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs. With a quick twist of his head, he fixated his gaze on the door.  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
“Guys…did you hear that?’ Sam whispered.  
Tina nodded. “Yeah…what was that?”  
Wait, so he wasn’t the only person that heard it? Sam and Tina heard it too.  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
There it was again.  
“It sounds like…footsteps,” Sam said in a hushed tone.  
Blaine felt the air around him thicken as his heart began beating hard in his chest.  
Footsteps?  
In his house?  
What if a robber or a serial killer had broken in? Blaine’s eyes widened at the thought.  
“Oh God, what if it’s a thief!” Tina said echoing his thoughts.  
“What should we do?"  
“Calm down, guys. It’s probably just Cooper trying to scare us. He knows we’re alone tonight,” Blaine assured them as he began praying that it was in fact Cooper down there and not some crazy guy.  
Thud. Thud. Thud.  
Tina rushed out of bed and switched the lights back on. “We should go downstairs and check it out.”  
Blaine frowned and then stared at her like she had gone crazy. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tina. We’re not going down there.” He crossed his arms disapprovingly to let her know he was being serious.  
Like hell would he be going down there!  
“Look, Blaine, I can’t sleep without knowing who’s down there.”  
“I agree with Tina; we should check it out," Sam said.  
Blaine’s jaw dropped.  
Hadn't they ever watched horror movies before? Everyone knows you don’t leave the room when something scary like this happened. You just don’t!  
Tina ambled towards the door with the flashlight in hand and Sam behind her. She held the door open. “Are you coming with us, Blaine? Or would you like to stay here all alone?”  
Blaine rolled his eyes and groaned out his frustration. “Fine! But you have to promise that we won’t stay long.”

*?*

While they were in the living room the trio discovered that the footsteps were actually coming from the basement. They made their way down the stairs and into Blaine's basement.  
Thank God the stairs didn’t make creaking sounds like they did in the movies or their cover would have been blown.  
Blaine gestured for Sam and Tina to be quiet by placing his finger on his lips as he searched the wall for the light switch.  
As soon as he turned on the lights, they all gasped at the sight of red footsteps printed on the basement floor.  
Tina hesitantly stooped low and touched the red substance on the floor to observe it.  
“It’s blood.”

*?*

Blaine didn’t speak for almost 40 minutes. He cringed when his cell phone vibrated in his pajama pants and debated on whether he should answer it or not before finally deciding to answer it.  
His hands trembled as he raised the phone to his ear.  
“H-hello?”  
“Why did you go downstairs, Blaine?” the caller asked in a voice Blaine would describe as the creepiest thing he had ever heard.  
He eyes bulged and his eyebrows raised a notch and he dropped his cell phone to the floor.  
“That’s it!” he fumed. “I've had enough of this messed up shit. I don’t care what the hell caused whatever is on the floor but I, for one, am not staying here. I’m going to go back upstairs, lock my door and SLEEP and if you guys want to stay here and play Scooby-doo be my guests.”  
He made his way upstairs as Sam and Tina scrambled to join him. When they finally returned to his bedroom, Blaine locked his door, turned off the lights and the trio climbed in bed in the same positions they had previously occupied with Sam on the right, Blaine in the middle and Tina on the left.  
“Goodnight,” Blaine said closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to overtake him.  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”

*?*

Blaine heard a knock on the door the next day and ran to answer it. Sam and Tina had just left and neither one had said anything about what happened the previous night.  
“Mom! Dad! You’re back!”  
“Hi son,” Blaine's father greeted as he gave Blaine a one armed hug. Both of Blaine's parents stepped into the house and Blaine closed the door behind them.  
“What’s that?” he asked when he noticed his mother holding a Siamese cat in her arms.  
“Oh-I found this cutie pie in our lawn," she explained. “I couldn’t leave her outside all alone, so, I decided we should keep her as an addition to our family.”  
Blaine knew his mother was always an animal lover so it wasn’t a big surprise that she wanted to keep the stray cat.  
“The first thing I’m going to do is give it a bath,” she added walking into the living room and resting her bag on the couch while taking a seat. “She must have gotten into some sort of paint because it's all over her paws.”  
Well, that explained the commotion that occurred last night, he thought as he took a seat next to his father on the couch.  
Blaine was overcome with a fit of giggles as he realized he had been scared out of his boots by a harmless cat. That certainly was a story he could tell his future children!  
Wait. If it was the cat that caused the footprints on the basement floor, then who had called him last night?  
“Son?” his father asked worryingly. “Are you alright?”  
Shaking himself from his thoughts, Blaine refocused. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay...uh…”  
Whoever that person was Blaine decided to try and forget it had ever happened. Like he said, it might have been Cooper playing a trick on him.  
“So how was work?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: Never write a scary story when you’re home alone. I kept wondering if someone was going to pop up with a knife and tried to murder me! Seriously I’m never going to write a scary story again.


End file.
